Transformers: Darkness rising
by jedispartan217
Summary: This takes place between the events of Tranformers 2 up to the start of Transformers 3.When Megatron and the decepticons kidnap Sam the autobots learn of their new development for an army, they meet two new allies and go to rescue Sam before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS A NEW FANFIC IM DOING. NOW IM NOT ABANDONING HALO: RETOLD DONT WORRY,I JUST HAVE OTHER STORIES ON MY MIND AND I WANNA GET THIS DOWN,PLUS I NEED TO THINK OF WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE HALO FANFIC AND SCHOOL IS ALMOST YOU ENJOY THIS TRANSFORMERS FANFIC. **

**THE STORY TAKES PLACE BETWEEN TRANSFORMERS 2 UP TO TRANSFORMERS 3,EVEN THOUGH LITTLE IS KNOWN OF ITS PLOT SO FAR,ALSO I HAVE ADDED TWO OC'S TO THIS STORY ONE IS MY OWN AND THE OTHER IS FROM A FRIEND OF MINE THAT CREATED AN AUTOBOT. ENJOY. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS THEY BELONG TO HASBRO.**

On the far off regions of the universe Megatron and his remaining decepticons gather to formulate their next evil plan against the humans and the autobots.

"So what is our next phase lord megatron?" asked Starscream.

Megatron stood tall infront of Starscream,Shockwave and Soundwave-the last of his army.

"It will continue as planned,but of course we will need new test subjects since Starscream let the others escape!"

"B-but my lord those two were in my grasp-"

Megatron reached out gripping onto Starscream's throat.

"And yet somehow your incomputance let them destroy half of this base! you have failed me again Starscream!"

"I-I'm sorry my leige,I promise I wont fail you again."

Megatron glared then dropped his grip.

"You better be speaking the truth..or this will be your last breath."

Starscream looked away in disgust.

"Now then,Soundwave have you located a reasonable subject?"

"Affrimetive. Specimen close resemblance for testing- human Ladiesman217: Sam Witwicky." replied Soundwave.

Megatron smirked with pleasure.

"The boy's organic signature seems to connect with our product,much like the last one we had." said Shockwave.

"A human suitable for his testing lord Megatron,we could use him against the autobots-bring Optimus to his knees! he will not hurt the boy he wishes to protect." added Starscream.

The decepticon leader stood there in his thoughts. Images of Optimus's destruction over the boy ran thorugh his mind. He chuckled.

"Starscream, your incomputance maybe be deprived. Go to the human planet and seek the boy. Bring him alive."

"Of course my leige."

"And DO NOT fail me this time."

Starscream bowed and took off.

"Soundwave lock in the boy's coordinates into Starscream's navigation."

"As you wish."

"Shockwave,are you fully prepared for your experimenting?"

Shockwave laughed alittle.

"As I always am sir,and what of the ones who got away?"

"They are of no use to me,if we see them-destroy them both."

Meanwhile on Earth...

An open farm field outside of a N.E.S.T base was all quiet out in the mid-west,when suddenly two figures came out of the dark.

"Halt! Identify yourselves!" yelled a soldier.

One stood tall-the same height as an autobot,the other stood next to it alittle smaller size.

"You're in restricted area! Identify yourselves now or we will open fire!" yelled another soldier.

The tall one looked down.

"Should we harm them?"

"Nah,we're just here to get you a new look...but,they do look like they mean bussiness."

Both figures had metallic sounding voices,but female. The small one raised its arm and it soon glew a bright blue.

"Sorry,looks like this will have to be our I.D's."

The large figure took a stance-soon explosions and gunshots were heard.

END.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT HERE'S CHAPTER 2! OMG 2 CHAPTERS AT ONCE :O ENJOY.**

_"thoughts"_

Back at the University grounds,Sam Witwicky ( the famous world savior ) was once again late for his 1st period block. As he overslept in his dorm bed his phone rang,causing him to jump and roll out of bed hitting the floor.

"Owwww..." he moaned.

He got up and yawned grabbing his phone and anwsered.

"Hello?" Sam said tired.

"Yo! dude! where are you? you overslept again?"

It was his friend Leo.

"W-what do mean?"

"Sam, it's Tuesday..meaning..."

_"Tuesday? what's on Tuesday?" _Sam thought.

Then he was wide awake.

"THE MID-TERM PAPER!"

"Right dude! oww my ear...anyway ya gotta get down here! teach' ain't gonna stay much longer!" said Leo.

"Stall him for me I'll be right there!" Sam said as he was hopping around getting his pants on.

"How man! His heard everything!"

"I don't know just think of something-WHOA!"

Sam tripped over his pant leg and fell to the floor.

"You ok Sam?"asked Leo.

He quickly got back up like nothing had happend.

"Yeah I'm good, I'll be there soon!" he said hanging up.

"What is it with me and the floor today?"

Sam rushed towards the science wing as he gripped onto his backpack and books,a few papers flew around as he knocked into students passing by.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Out of my way please!"

"HEY WATCH IT!"

"AH! CAREFUL!"

Before he could make it to the door someone grabbed him.

"Hey you crazy? I need to get to-"

As he turned around it was a girl who grabbed him,and a beautiful one at that.

"O-oh Mikaela hey..uh,what are you doing here?"

He was right,it was none other than Mikaela. She smiled at him then kissed him on the cheek.

"Just thought I'd come and see you college-boy."she said.

"Well you caught me at a bad time-I mean n-not like I'm not happy to see you 'cause I am happy! but-"

"What? your paper?"

Sam blinked.

"How'd did you know about that?"

"A guess,you act like this when you're late."

Sam turned his head facing the direction of the class then back at Mikaela.

"Ok well we can talk later I gotta-"

"But I need your help." she interupted.

Then his expression changed.

"What is it?"

She started walking with him as she kept her grip on his arm.

"It's a secret so I hid it behind the building over there,come on."

"B-but my mid-term."

"That can wait."

When they got up to the empty parking lot behind one of the dorm wings it looked like she had nothing there.

"So Mikaela...where's that secret of yours you wanted to show?"

She said nothing.

"Mikaela?"

"...Sorry Sam." she said.

But her voice changed to static,her image went blue and linely like a computer screen-she was a hologram! Then Starscream landed behind him making the ground shake.

"Your human mind can be easily fooled by anything boy!"

Sam fell back on the ground sliding back away from him dropping everything.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Starscream stepped closer leaning towards him.

"I'm here to collect a package,a gift for lord Megatron-which is you Witwicky!"

Sam got up and instantly ran away from him leaving everything in his books to blow in the wind. Starscream followed behind crushing ground and bulidings he grabbed onto making students run in panic. Sam pushed through the crowd frantically running for dear life.

"You can run but you can't hide!" yelled Starscream.

In the science wing Leo was trying as much as he could to stall the teacher.

"I've had enough of your lies Leo now let me leave!"

"B-but just wait, I-I'm sure he's coming!"

"Then why is he late?"

Leo thought to himself,thinking of anything fast.

"He...he uh-was attacked by...by robots!"

the teacher glared.

"That is the most stupidest thing I've ever-!"

Then part of the wing's wall exploded and Sam flew through the air screaming hitting the floor with Starscream steppimg through the hole. Leo and the teacher looked in shock.

"That actually worked." said Leo.

Sam moaned in pain getting up,his right arm was burned from the blast,his head bleeding down one side,and his left ankle twisted. The room spinned with ringing in his ears. Starscream grabbed him causing Sam to yell in pain again.

"Hearing you scream makes me rejoice and my oil curl,but lord Megatron needs you alive."

"SAM!" yelled Leo.

"AHH! l-let me go!"

"Time to go boy."

Starscream activated his rockets and took off into the sky. Before he transformed into his jet form Sam could be heard screaming one name.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

END.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! I DONT OWN TRANSFORMERS IT BELONGS TO HASBRO.**

_**"Bumblebee talking"**_

_"Thoughts"_

In the southern desert of Nevada, N.E.S.T. team Alpha base was occupied by the autobots as they were discussing with their human comrades about the defense on earth.

"So you see,we got eyes in the sky and nothin' to report." said the Sgt.

Optimus stood with his small elite team: Rachet,Ironhide,and Bumblebee. He watched the holograpthic globe spin,looking at the countries seeing no sign of danger from the decepticons.

"I see but we can not be sure of what the decepticons are going to plan next." said Optimus.

"Well if they do come I can always give them a warm welcome with my guns." said Ironhide activating his energon cannons.

"Put those away Ironhide,no need for that." replied Rachet.

Ironhide pouted deactivating them.

Bumblebee turned looking at Optimus. He made a few buzzing noises to get his attention. Optimus turned his head.

"You can speak Bumblebee, I'm certain that with Rachet's work your voice communicator is back online."

"Go on ahead." said Rachet.

Bumblebee blinked as he tried to speak with his new communicator.

**_"Hmmmmm...t...testing, o-one-two-three."_**

It was definetly Bumblebee's voice-he could speak again. Everyone smiled.

"Good to hear your voice again scout." said Ironhide.

_**"Same here, I was gettin' upset that I couldn't hear my voice,the radio is old school now."**_

His voice was calm and collective but it was echoy and static.

"Minor tune-up can fix that." said Rachet.

Soon the Sgt. interurpted.

"Optimus, if you don't mind I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Go on."

"Late last night we recived an S.O.S from one of our N.E.S.T. bases near by the border of the state where Sam goes to school."

He pulled up audio and video footage taken by satillite. The autobots could see and hear the soldiers firing their weapons at an unseen enemy.

"S.O.S! HELP! THIS IS N.E.S.T. BASE ECHO REQUESTING- OH GOD WHAT IS THAT? AAHHH!"

Soon a huge explosion was seen appear on the screen and little ones soon took over the screen,soldiers fleeing-retreating back towards the base as a huge figure stomped its way through the airfield firing its gun and slashing a large sword at them. The scene was horrifying to see, all the innocent men and women taken on an onslaught then suddenly the large figure stopped attacking looking at the ground then at a apache helicopter. It stared at it for sometime then it picked something up,like something human sized and took off running away from the Echo base. The audio and footage halted.

"No casualties were made, thirty or so injured. They didn't take anything either, one report gave us that it was infact a cybertronian who attacked." said Sgt.

The autobots looked at eachother.

**_"Decepticons?"_** asked Bumblebee.

"No, if it were them then N.E.S.T. would have picked it up long ago,but then again it didn't pick this one up until it attacked." said Rachet.

"There's one other thing,in the same report there was another attacker...a human,our own kind."

Optimus looked towards the Sgt.

"A human?"

"Yes but they said that it was a girl, she shot at them but...with her hands,I didn't pay attention in anatomy but I know humans don't have guns for hands."

Everyone looked at eachother.

**_"A human that can transform their hands into guns? sounds like what Ironhide would do." _**said Bumblebee.

Ironhide glared growling alittle.

"Enough Bumblebee. It might be possible but we do not know until we see with our own eyes. Whoever they are they have no connection to the decepticons nor do we know if they are friends but we must find them quickly before they strike again." said Optimus.

The other three autobots nodded.

"Alright..AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

As they were heading out Bumblebee twitched,hearing someone through his circuts.

_"BUMBLEBEE!"_

He recongized the voice.

"Something wrong?" asked Rachet.

Bumblebee made a small whimper, to ther others: that sound was always meaning his way of saying "Sam".

"What about Sam?" said Optimus.

**_"I-I don't know...but it sounded like he-he was in trouble."_**

"Fine. Lets head out to Sam, the boy is always our first priority."

They transformed into vehicle mode and headed out to the university.

END.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOORAY! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! IN CELEBRATION I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 4!**

Sam had awoke from his unconcious slumber in Starscream's cockpit in the darkness of space. His head started spinning once he turned his head, his right arm turned crusty from the 3rd degree burns from the blast and his ankle throbbing.

"So you've awoken fleshing." said Starscream.

The decepticons voice rang through the speakers of the control panel.

"Wh-where am I? where are you talking me?"

"To the decepticon base,the most terrifying place in all the universe!"

"Oh I'm so scared." Sam said sarcasticly.

Starscream jerked to his right causing Sam to slam his burnt arm against the side making him yelp.

"Do not insult us boy! or I will crush you into oblivion!"

Sam smirked alittle holding his arm.

"Yeah? wouldn't you be going against Megatron's orders then? He'd be so dissapointed in you- or maybe...alittle angry?"

Starscream thought about what would happen if he did fail his master again-the torture. He grunted with annoyance.

"Fine, but don't think I will be the one who is going to put you in more pain once we arrive."

When Starscream came to the base he detransformed,grabbing Sam's left arm and walked in. Sam got chills up his psine, the base was filled with black pointed rocks,the atmosphere was damp and cold. Every bone in Sam's body froze with the hollow echo of dead wind passing through; perfect place for a decepticon to live.

"Lord Megatron, I have returned with the boy!"

They entered a room that was twice as large as the giant robots,it had a main view window of the dead space outside. Megatron turned with Shockwave beside him.

"So you have, very well done Starscream."

Starscream smiled with satisfaction, Shockwave walked over with a hovering examination table and took the boy laying him down. Sam winced in agony.

"My,my the fleshing has taken some damage."

"What Shockwave?" asked Megatron.

"He has a burned arm: critical, a twisted joint,and appears to be a hit to his nueral sector."

Megatron looked at Starscream with anger in his red eyes. Starscream heistated making eye contact with him, but before he could speak Megatron bursted out in rage.

"I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM INTACT!"

"B-but you told me to bring him alive."

"ALIVE BUT IN HIGH HEALTH! NOT WITH MALFUNCTIONS! STARSCREAM I'LL-"

"Relax lord Megatron, no need for rage." said Shockwave.

"What for?"

"The boy's condition is manageable,nothing that serious."

"Alright. If you believe he's suitable for you to start go on ahead."

Shockwave nodded and started walking with Sam and the examination table.

"Start what? what are you gonna do to me?"

"Calm down Witwicky, you're going to be our latest addition."

"Addition? you're insane to think that I'd join you!"

Shockwave laughed as he walked into the medical bay,his laugh echoed filling the room.

"Poor misguided boy, what makes you think it'll be by your own will?"

"Huh?"

He placed Sam under a huge lamp in the middle of the room and strapped him down with restraints.

He picked up a human sized needle in his metal hands from the tool table next to him.

"W-what are you gonna do?"

"Just a few...upgrades to your organic structure,sleep well fleshling."

He injected Sam with sleeping seditives,and Sam soon slipped out of conciousness.

END.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT HEY ITS SUMMER,ANYWAY I DID SEE TRANSFORMERS 3 AND IT WAS AWSOME! BUT IM DEFINETLY KEEPING THIS STORY BETWEEN THE EVEVTS OF TRANSFORMERS 2 UP TO THE START OF TF3 BUT I WONT SPOIL ANYTHING IF U HAVENT SEEN IT YET. SO ONTO CHAPTER 5! ****I DONT OWN TRANSFORMERS IT BELONGS TO HASBRO.**

**"Bumblebee talking" "_Bumblebee's thoughts"_**

_"thoughts"_

_"radio speaking"_

Optimus and the other autobots had arrived at the university. When they did they saw students and teachers going around to calm the storm that was once there, students picking up papers and books, teachers comforting others and finding any injured. The bots decided to stay in their car modes so they wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

"**What happend here?**" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm not sure,but I fear that we have come here at a bad time."said Optimus.

Rachet looked around with his sensor to find the buildings that were destroyed from their rooftops and craters on the ground.

"Optimus look there, I think that someone was here before we were,and it doesn't look good from the site of it."

"Agree. But we cannot allow the humans to see us here,if we transform we could cause another panic." replied Optimus.

Soon a small crowd of students ran up to Rachet seeing as he was a rescue vehicle they seeked aid for a few who got injured by falling debree.

"Oh, n-no I'm not on duty right now" said Rachet as he made a hologram of a paramedic appear in the driver's seat.

"But we have injured, you can't be off duty that's why you're here!" said a student.

"Please help us." said another holding their leg from the ground showing they were hurt.

Rachet sighed and amde his siernes go off to signal Optimus that he would stay there.

"Alright, alright who's injured the most?" he said as he opened his back hatch to let them in.

The group hurried behind him to get the injured safe.

Optimus rolled in reverse and had Bumblebee and Ironhide follow behind through the rest of the university's lots seeing more devisation. When they made their way to the science wing they saw firetrucks and police on scene with groups gathered speaking to them about what had happend.

"Wonder what could have done this?" said Ironhide.

Bumblebee roared his engine making it as a growl.

"**I bet it be the same punks who attacked that N.E.S.T base huh? They be wantin' to pick a fight with us! we gotta find Sam!**"

"Cool your jets Bumblebee, it'd be better if we scoped things out first before getting any ideas." replied Ironhide.

In the crowd of humans gathered around the police they heard a familar voice break out.

"Ok ok! look I told you everything I know alright? I wasn't apart of this and I'm not crazy!"

It was Leo.

"Bumblebee,see if you can get him away from them,maybe he can tell us what happend." said Optimus.

"**Got it boss.**" he replied as he drove up to the crowd.

He honked his horn so that others would move giving him a clear view of where Leo was. A policemen walked up to Bumblebee.

"You can't be parked here this is an investigation scene."

Bumblebee tuned his radio in and made a hologram appear like Rachet did incase the cop came near.

"Sorry but I'm here to pick up my son."

"And who exactly is your son? mister..."

Bumblebee had to think fast of a name or his cover was blown so he went back to his old tatics of speaking. He activated the car radio.

"Name's Bond..James bond."

Leo slapped his forehead in embrassment.

"_Great I'm stuck with THAT as cover. Thanks.."_

"Uh alright then Mr..Bond,is this young man your son?" asked the policeman as he pointed to Leo.

"Ya got that right partner!" replied Bumblebee in a cowboy accent.

"Ok then..y-you're free to go." he said shaking his head in confusion over the different voices coming from the car.

Leo quickly ran to the passenger side and got in closing the stared at the hologram that quickly vanished.

"James bond? really! you know how that makes me look?"

Bumblebee went back to his normal voice communicator.

"**Hey I tried ok? but it helped right?**"

"Whoa wait you can talk normal? why didn't you use that?"

"**You wanna get ejected from the car?**"

Leo was silent.

"**That's what I thought. And you're welcome!**"

Bumblebee pulled away heading back to Optimus and Ironhide who were out of sight of the humans. Bumblebee opened the passenger door letting Leo out.

"Hey you're all here,where's Rachet?" asked Leo.

"He's alittle..busy." said Ironhide.

"Listen Leo,Bumblebee got a destressing call from Sam and came here to investigate. What happend here?" said Optimus.

"Sam? oh man you're gonna be wanting to hear about this."

And he started talking about what happend.

[ Split up ]

Back on the decepticon base Shockwave was at a large monitor taping at the control panel examining data across the screen's board when Megatron entered the room.

"How is our little fleshling doing?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine and secure. He was like a sleeping sparkling through the surgery." replied Shockwave.

"Good. And anything to report?"

"Not quite. I was still going over some of his charts."

Megatron sighed in despleasement that nothing had come about with any testing. So he prosued Shockwave to do so faster.

"I cannot wait anymore moon cycles for him to show us progress,you know how I am with patience."

Shockwave stopped typing and turned his head to his Master.

"If you wish my lord. I could give you a brief preview. But he is not up to full capability."

Megatron smirked with satisfaction.

Shockwave turned back and typed in a few things which made a door open showing them a view inside a training room. Shockwave spoke in through a microphone.

"Subject D.E.S-2 please enter training room 1 for a field test."

A door opened inside and two training bots walked into the training room holding Sam by his arms off the ground and set him down. Sam stumbled on his feet as he tried to balance. Megatron leaned in closer to view the boy on the screen. Sam looked like his normal human self,his right arm was still burned and he had bandages around his head and his left ankle,still in the same ripped and burned clothing he was in when he arrived. Only thing new was a device on his wrist that had one green light on it.

"I don't see anything different about the boy Shockwave." said Megatron.

"I made it that way just like the first one Lord Megatron. Just watch." said Shockwave as he spoke in the microphone again.

"Starscream could you please enter training room 1? We need your assistance."

The door opened again in the room and Starscream walked in.

"What do you want Shockwave?" he said as he looked down at Sam.

"The boy finally woke up hm? If all you wanted me to do was take him back I could have done it without you telling me."

Megatron watched.

"D.E.S-2 you may start." said Shockwave to Sam.

Starscream reached down for Sam when the boy turned grabbed one of the bots metal fingers and lifted him in the air flipping him over. Starscream in shock got back up.

"Impossible! a fleshling cannot do such a thing! but if you want to play I will enjoy making you scream again!"

He pointed his blaster at Sam and started shooting at him. Sam held up his right arm and a purple force field appeared infront of him blocking the energon bullets. Sam quickly ran towards the side and his right arm started being covered by a purple mist and turned into a blade the same as Optimus's. He jumped at Starscream and slashed repeatly at him making sparks appear from it coliding with his metal body and knocked him over. Sam stood on the bots chest pointing his blade an inch away from his face. Megatron who studied the battle laughed.

"Excellent! Excellent Shockwave! you have pleased me well."

"As I aim to do so my lord. D.E.S-2 you can stop now."

Sam lowered his arm and jumped off with his arm returning to normal. Starscream sat himself up still in shock but now frightened by the boy's power.

Shockwave was about to call the training bots in to pick up Sam when he saw the boy going towards them ready to attack.

"Not so fast Witwicky." Shockwave said as he pushed a button on his wrist.

The green light on the device Sam had attached to his wrist turned red and sent a shock through his body making him stop dead in his tracks and yell.

"What is that?" asked Megatron.

"A little device to make him remember who he works for now, disobedince is something humans are fond of doing."

Sam backed away moaning in agony.

"What did you do to me?" said Sam. His voice sounded tired and in pain.

"Simple. Like I told you before I added some upgrades to your organic structure.. and you were a perfect match like D.E.S-1" said Shockwave through the microphone.

"D.E.S-1? who's that another experiment?"

"Yes actually, the one before you. But unforuently they escaped but was flawed anyway."

"_Flawed? wonder what he means by that?"_

_"_Anywho D.E.S-2 it's time you got more rest we'll be needing you later on for our plan. Take him away."

The training bots came back in and grabbed Sam taking him back to his cell. Starscream entered the room where Shockwave and Megarton were covering a slash on his chest.

"Would you like to explain to me what just happend to me in there!"

"You were merely a test subject to play out the boy's power. He still needs time to heal."

"And you Starscream were also still repaying me for your pass failures with that as a token." Megatron said chuckling alittle.

Starscream gave a non-noticeable glare at his master.

"But yes Shockwave I would like to know what your experimences have been." asked Megatron.

"And what does this D.E.S-2 and D.E.S-1 stand for?" added Starscream.

Shockwave turned and stood up from his chair facing them.

"If you insist, my experimenting has been on a new generation of soliders for us, ones that are far more capable of handling what we cannot do. My project D.E stands for the main component to this plan. Something I used on not only D.E.S-1 but also on Witwicky."

"And that would be the cause of the boy's abilities we just saw?" asked Starscream.

"Of course, D.E.S-1 also was that way but with different abilities."

"My main question is this: what is the main component that will ensure our victory?" said Megatron.

"The main component of this plan and what our two test subjects hold Lord megatron...is Dark Energon."

**END.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! THIS CHAPTER I'LL BE INTRODUCING 2 NEW CHARACTERS TO THE STORY! THEY'RE BOTH OC'S ONE IS MINE AND THE OTHER IS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE. HOPE YOU LIKE THEM!**

**"Bumblebee talking" _"bumblebee thoughts"_**

_"thoughts"_

"radio talking"

"_Stinger talking"_

"anirbaC gniklat" ( Cabrina talking-my version of cybertronian language-backwards writing xD )

After a few minutes of sitting in the parking lot of the science wing Leo had finished telling them about the morning. The bots transformed into their bot modes since no one else was with them.

"**Those no good lousy decepticon scum! I'll blast their spark to the next galaxy!**" said Bumblebee in anger.

"Calm yourself scout,we will rescue Sam and make sure that he is safe." said Optimus.

Bumblebee made afew beeps muttering to himself, a way of telling them he was still upset.

"Don't blame yourself bee." Ironhide said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"**But I'm his guardian,I shouldn't have left him alone here without protection.**"

"Hey it's no big dude. Listen I gotta head out and help clean up around here, good luck getting Sam home. Oh and whoever your looking for that attacked the base too." said Leo as he waved walking away.

Optimus turned to see Rachet returning to them with his lights off signaling that he was done helping the injured. He transformed and looked at them.

"So did you find out more on what happend and where Sam is?"

"He was kidnapped..by the decepticons." replied Optimus.

"What! well we have to go save him! who knows what they could do to the boy!"

"**But we don't even know where they are, the Decepticons could've taken him anywhere.**" said Bumblebee with sadness in his voice.

"And what about the ones who attacked N.E.S.T echo base?" asked Ironhide.

"Sam is ALWAYS our first priority Ironhide. We are his protectors. And after our battle with the Decepticons in Egypt Sam could still have the ancient cybertronian text still locked in his mind." spoke Optimus.

"**He told me that he didn't have the visions anymore. Rachet even did a full scan and nothing showed.**"

"It's true." added Rachet.

Optimus sighed looking at the ground. The boy was a huge priority, along with that the decepticons were still on the move and the two mysterious attackers were on the loose. He looked over at Ironhide who was looking up at the sky.

"What is it Ironhide?"

"There..that helicopter,seems to be out of place here. It's N.E.S.T." he replied pointing up.

They all looked up to see the N.E.S.T apache helicopter.

"A N.E.S.T helicopter? what are they doing here?" asked Rachet as he used his scanner on the copter.

As he scanned the apache his sensors went off like crazy.

"The readings are off the charts! Its at our level of energon with a more max power!"

"**Decepticon! I got this guys!**" said Bumblebee as he made his energon cannon and fired at the apache.

When he did the blast hit the tail of the copter and sent it swirling down to the ground. But as it was just about to hit the ground it suddenly transformed into a cybertronian and landed right infront of them in attack mode with their battle mask on and holding two swords created from the copter blades on its back. The autobots did the same ready to fire at the new foe. Until...

"Don't shoot! please!" said a voice from behind the robot.

Optimus lowered his gun alittle.

"Who is with you?" he asked.

The bot looked down behind it to reveal a girl,afew years younger than Sam with brown hair and a yellow bandana with a smilely face patch on it and something written in japanese underneath it. She wore a purple jacket and jeans with beautiful light blue eyes. She was scared.

"**A girl?**"

"Stand down autobots we shouldn't fire with a human present." said Optimus.

They put their weapons away but the bot with the girl still had their swords in view. The girl looked up at them.

"_What do you want with us?_" asked the mysterious bot.

"We mean you no harm,same to the human with you. We are the autobots." said Optimus.

"_Autobots? oh thank goodness, I thought you were the decepticons._"

The bot put its swords away and battle mask whoosh away revealing their face and the autobot symbol on their head.

"Another autobot!" yelled Ironhide.

The bot was a camo green with blue and light green detail on the paint and sounded like a female voice.

"_My name is Stinger. I'm a samurai-bot._" she said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots. This is Rachet our medic."

"Hello." Rachet said waving.

"This is Ironhide our weapons speicalist."

"Sup."

"And this is our scout Bumblebee,I'm sorry for any damage he caused you. He's alittle on edge right now."

Bumblebee was silent. He was staring at Stinger like what a human boy would be doing looking at a hot girl if they ever saw one. Soon his radio tuned into a love song that was playing on a station. He jumped in surprised and quickly turned it off. This made Stinger laugh alittle.

"_Nice to meet all of you._ " Stinger repiled smiling.

"**Who's your human friend?**" asked Bumblebee.

"_Oh. This is Cabrina my partner."_

"And I spell it with a "C" not an "S" got it?" said the girl staying behind Stinger.

"You do not have to be shy with us. We are you allies." said Optimus.

"You're not my friends. I only trust Stinger." Cabrina said.

"**Why?**"

"Like you need to know."

"Hey little missy I don't take to kindly to that attitude of yours." said Ironhide.

Cabrina stuck her tongue out at them as an insult.

"Why you little-" Ironhide stepped closer.

Cabrina looked and her left arm in a purple mist changed into a energon cannon and pointed right at Ironhide's head. Her eyes glew the light blue of a cybertronian.

"t'nod emoc raen em!(dont come near me!)" spoke Cabrina.

All the autobots soon reconized the language. It was the language of the cybertronians.

"**How do you know cybertronian?**" Bumblebee asked.

"What more..you two are the ones who match the description from the attackers on Echo base." said Optimus.

Ironhide backed away shrugging.

"Furthermore how does a human get our same powers? it's not normal sir."

"_Cabrina dont! they're our friends._" said Stinger trying to calm Cabrina down.

Cabrina looked up at her autobot friend then lowered her arm and it returned to normal.

"S-sorry.."

"It's quite alright Cabrina." replied Optimus.

"How did you get your powers?" asked Rachet.

Cabrina was quiet and looked away ashamed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"_She isn't ready to speak of her past._" said Stinger.

"Well that's fine,when you are ready you may speak. But with both of your skills and ablilities we could use your help." said Optimus.

The girl's eyes widened with anger and fright at the words 'use your help.'

"I don't work for anyone! never again! ever ever!" yelled Cabrina with anger.

"_Cabrina it's alright._" said Stinger kneeling down putting her hand behind her human friend.

Stinger looked at them giving her attention.

"Like you Stinger we too have a human to protect. A boy named Sam Witwicky,he was kidnapped by the Decepticon Starscream, we would be greatful if you assist us in our search."

Stinger nodded listening and thought to herself.

"_I've battled Starscream before in flight. I would gladly help you in finding him. Afterall if it was Cabrina again I'd give my spark to rescue her._"

"**_Again?_**" thought Bumblebee.

"You mean that Stinger?" asked Cabrina looking up at her autobot friend.

"_With all the spark I have in my body._" Stinger replied.

"Seems you two have a close relationship. Like Bumblebee and Sam." said Ironhide.

"**I'm his guardian. Sam means everything to me and I'd take on an entire Decepticon army to make sure that he's safe**!" said Bumblebee.

Stinger smiled at him. Bumblebee knew that he could try and impress her with his bravery and courage but his flurt will have to wait. Sam needed to be rescued.

[ Split up ]

In the decepticon base of a cold prison cell Sam sat in a corner curled up to his knees. Tired,cold,hurting all over he started to doubt if the autobots would come and save him. He looked up at the ceiling with dark rings under his eyes.

"I've gotta get out of here." he said to himself.

He stood up and walked a few steps to the door when he got a severe stinging pain through his chest. The pain had begun when he woke up from the surgery with his strange new super strength and powers he only saw in superhero movies all his life. He shook it off and put himself against the huge cell door only made for a Decepticon or autobot. He listened through the door to make sure that no one was out there.

"Ok. Sounds quiet..but how am I gonna get out-oh duh my new powers." he said.

Sam took and step back and held out his hand.

"Alright here goes...ENERGY BLAST!"

Nothing happend,his right arm was the same.

"Ok then...FIRE!" still nothing.

"Agh come on! work! turn into something! a-a cannon!"

When he said that the purple mist appeared around his arm again and turned into an energon cannon.

"That's more like it." he said smiling.

He aimed straight at the door and fire one shot blasting a hole through the door. His arm then turned back to normal and ran out of the cell. Sam wandered through the dark empty halls of the base looking for a way out...or maybe some anwsers to why he was taken there and what was done to him.

"_Guess the only way I'm gonna do this is if i get one of them. Starscream would want to crush me on site,Megatron would lock me up again...guess that one eyed bot could tell me something afterall-he did this to me._" he thought.

So he decided to where Shockwave would be. The med-labs. He creeped behind walls and peeked through doors into empty room after empty room looking for the room Shockwave was in before.

"_And this couldn't get any easier for me somehow? Ever since I even met the autobots I've been a walking target of well-just about EVERYONE in the universe!_" he argued to himself in his mind.

He felt the strong stinging pain again run through his chest again and collasped on the floor clentching his chest in agony.

"_Aahh! wh-what is this pain! it hurts! why won't it go away!_"

He felt paralzyed, trembling in pain. It rushed from his chest all the way through his body,every muscle and nerve ache. He felt like his body was being crushed under a huge pressure. He couldn't hold it in much longer- he gave out a long yell of pain from the bottom of his lungs and soon the empty halls were filled with his pain.

"Oh you poor boy. Guess the dark energon hasn't taken a liking to you yet." said a voice.

It was Shockwave. Standing over Sam watching him in pain. Sam turned his head and narrowed his gaze up to the one eyed decepticon. He tried to speak back but the pain was blocking his thoughts to speak.

"Do not try to talk. Just let the pain pass,soon the dark energon will be one with you..and then you will become our little soldier."

Sam turned his head back to the floor, his vision became blurry and the pain made him fall unconcious.

END


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE'S IS CHAPTER 7! NOW THIS WILL PROBABLY BE IT FOR NOW CAUSE IM LEAVING FOR A TRIP AND WONT BE BACK UNTIL THE BEGINNING OF AUGUST,SO HOPE U ENJOY :D**

_"sam's thoughts"_

Sam had rewoken from his unconcious slumber back in a new cell. His face was cold with sweat his limbs felt like jello as he stumbled himself back onto his feet and the pain in his chest had disappeared. He looked at his right arm to see that it was wrapped in fresh bandages along with them around his head. Soon the door flew open and Soundwave walked in.

"Your presence is needed by order of Lord Megatron."

He knelt down and handed Sam a box.

"What's this?" he asked.

"New uniform is required by you. Studies made by earth culture we have collected new 'clothes' for you to wear. Your current uniform is obsolete." replied Soundwave.

Sam took the box and opened it. Inside was a new t-shirt,jeans and a brown hoodie jacket.

"We measured your structure and those should be a match. When you are ready I will escort you to Lord Megatron for your first mission."

"Mission? Look I told you I'm not working for you!"

"You have no choice Witwicky. Your programming is for us now." Soundwave said as he exited the room closing the door behind.

Sam grunted and stomped his foot on the ground but jumped realizing that he used his twisted ankled foot.

"_I just have to get out of here. But this thing on my wrist._" he looked at the device that Shockwave had put on him.

"_He can turn me into a fried human with this. He'll only shock me if I disobey I guess. Why haven't the autobots come and rescue me yet? Bumblebee where are you!"_

After a few minutes Sam had dressed himself in his new "uniform" as Soundwave put it. He was happy that the long jacket sleeve covered the bandages on his arm, he also put the hood on his head to cover the bandages that were there too which also hide his face alittle. He walked to the door and knocked. Soundwave opened the door.

"There I'm done. How do I look?"

Soundwave said nothing and turned walking.

"Give a guy a break huh?" Sam muttered to himself as he followed behind.

They entered a huge room where Megatron and Shockwave were.

"Ah D.E.S 2 glad you could join us." said Megatron.

"And your new uniform fits you nicely." added Shockwave.

"Can't you just call it clothes? that seems more normal." said Sam putting his hands inside the jacket pockets.

"Do not speak unless you are told too boy!" said Megatron.

Sam glared alittle then put his attention towards Shockwave.

"You were called here because now it is time for your very first mission with us." Shockwave turned his attention to a hologram screen. Pictures of a base on earth appeared along with other data files.

"This mission you will be partnered with Starscream. This will be a stealth mission so please try and not cause any distrubance."

"And if I do?"

"I will have an eye on you D.E.S 2..try anything to destroy a mission or any action against us,disobeying...and you'll get the shock of a lifetime." Said Shockwave who pointed to the device on Sam's wrist without looking. Sam lifted his wrist looking at it. He nodded.

"This 'N.E.S.T' base as you put it contains a file that we need for our uses and we need a human to infiltrate it."

"What none of your robot spys can do the job for you? oh that's right they all got destroyed by the autobots back in Egypt!" said Sam.

Megatron grabbed Sam by his leg and lifted him up in the air upside down.

"Look here you insect! I could have let you die from your injuries or crush you right now! you should be begging me for mercy!"

Sam made an upside down smirk as his hood fell off showing his bandages.

"Then go ahead. Do it I wont fight back."

Megatron and Sam glared at eachother eye to eye for a passing moment then the decepticon leader grunted putting the boy down.

"Your services are needed for this to work..But soon boy,soon you will feel the decepticon's wraith! or better yet...you will see that our ways are more deliverent than your weak autobots."

Sam put his hood back on and crossed his arms ignoring the bots threat.

"As I was saying.." Shockwave continued.

"You will travel with Starscream to the base and once there you are on your own. Use straitegy to get through the base and take out anyone that sees you. Starscream will interfer with the security cameras and wait for you outside of base radar. Find the file marked "pillar",retrieve it and return to Starscream."

He turned and gave Sam a flashdrive.

"Your new powers should be of use if nesscerary..do not fail us D.E.S 2...D.E.S 1 already did so before escaping."

Sam took the flashdrive and put it in his jean pocket.

"Starscream is in the docking bay,Soundwave will escort you there. Dismissed."

"Sure whatever."

"Speak to us with respect boy!" Megatron said with impatience.

"Grrr...sure thing...Lord Megatron." said Sam with disgust.

He walked with Soundwave out of the room still thinking about one thing. The autobots,just waiting for them to come and rescue him. Somehow where the dark energon in his chest was he felt like he was connected to something-someone out there in the universe,little did he know...that it was with someone on Earth.

END.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKK! :D SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT AFTER RETURNING FROM MY TRIP AFEW THINGS GOT IN THE WAY BUT AS A REWARD FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY HERE IS CHAPTER 8!**

After the briefing from his new masters about what his first mission was,Soundwave escorted Sam to the docking bay where Starscream was waiting to leave.

"Here is D.E.S 2 Starscream." said Soundwave.

The decepticon turned and looked down at the new soldier. He crossed his arms and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm surprised boy that you haven't tried as hard to escape from us."

"Because I know that the autobots are coming to get me,once they do I know they'll fix me to get me back to normal." replied Sam.

This made Starscream laugh. He dismissed Soundwave and knelt down close enough to be eye level.

"If those auto-losers are coming to save you...then why haven't they even shown the slightest movement?" Starscream asked.

Sam respoke that sentence in his mind like a tape recorder. _Why hadn't they come yet? they'd usually be bursting in to rescue him by now_.

Starscream stood up and turned into his jet form opening the cockpit door.

"And don't think you're getting away with beating me in that little training demonstration you did for lord Megatron."

"Bet I can kick your tin-can butt again in another match." said Sam as he walked over entering the cockpit.

Starscream made his engine roar as he closed the door.

"One day boy we will battle again,but now I actually have to...bleh,be nice to you."

Sam laughed alittle and the decepticon jet took off back to Earth.

[ split up ]

Back on Earth,Cabrina and Stinger showed the autobots their own secret hideout in an old abandoned junkyard, there Cabrina repaired Stinger with any old parts from cars if her autobot friend got hurt.

"**Nice place ya got here,but not really my sort of home.**" said Bumblebee.

"_Thank you Bumblebee.I know it's not much but I think that it's quite lovely here."_ replied Stinger.

Bumblebee scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"**Not as lovely as you.**"

"_What was that?"_

Bumblebee jumped with his radio turning on and the signal was scratchy like if you scratched a record on its turn table as a skip.

"** Huh? o-oh! nothin'! i-it was nothin' just talking to myself that's all, heh heh crazy Bumblebee**."

Stinger giggled alittle and caught up with Optimus who was speaking with Rachet and Cabrina. Bumblebee sighed and his radio tuned into a station and said the sentence.

"**You. are. an IDIOT.**"

Ironhide came up behind and slapped him on the back.

"Come on now scout,don't tell me you're actually falling for that fembot (girl robot) are you?"

"**Ironhide come on, she's really nice. I mean yeah we don't know much about her but she...she just has something that makes me tick.**" said Bumblebee.

"Well if you're going to impress her, show her that you're really a autobot to know and rely on."

Bumblebee thought to himself and tuned his radio into a station.

"**Ya mean tryin' my smooth and good-lookin' ways**?" said Bumblebee in a cowboy accent.

Ironhide slapped him in the back of the head making the scout make a small whine noise turning off his radio.

"No! I mean you need to be yourself,no radio. Just. be. YOU."

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes looking at the ground for a moment.

"**Be myself huh? well that could work,but...Sam's my first priority. He must be safe.**"

Ironhide smiled.

"Alright then. come on let's catch up to the others."

As Optimus and the others were gathering around a small junked car area to discuss a rescue plan.

"So you're saying that the decepticons are planning for something new?" asked Rachet.

"_Yes. I overheard the plans when I was being held captive by them._" said Stinger.

When Ironhide and Bumblebee walked up,the scout heard and jumped afew inches.

"**Whoa whoa whoa! hold up! you were held prisoner by them?**"

"_Correct...so was Cabrina._"

The autobots fixed their gaze on the human girl who was looking for spare parts to repair one of Stinger's blades that was damaged by Bumblebee eariler.

"How was she captured? and how could the decepticons do such a thing?" said Optimus.

"**They kidnapped Sam didn't they? they have no good spark in them.**"

"_She was captured by them before I was. Cabrina was tortured by them when I arrived. She was hurt,bruised,cut,and she spoke of her chest always being on fire from time to time. She wished for herself to never been created."_

Optimus gave a puzzled look at Stinger and leaned over with interest.

"And why would a innocent young girl want for something like that to be?"

Stinger looked down at the ground upset.

"_Because..she told me that...that her father betrayed her._"

They all gave a shocked look.

"**Her dad? betrayed?**"

"_It's complicated for me to tell you...Cabrina doesn't want me to either.._"

"Hey Stinger! I got some parts to repair your wing!" yelled Cabrina from behind a pile of cars.

"_Coming Cabrina! if you'll excuse me._"

Stinger got up and walked over to where Cabrina called out.

"We should speak to the girl. See if she would like to talk with us." said Ironhide.

"**But she said that she doesn't want to talk about it.**" replied Bumblebee.

"Unless she is ready to. Give her time all of you,we do not force." Said Optimus.

Soon they were planning their mission.

[ split up ]

Sam was at one of the entrances of the N.E.S.T base he was to inflitrate,on the ground next to him were two soldiers who were K.I.A..thanks to Starscream.

"Alright boy I've disabled the security system in this section with no detection...now go I don't have much patience."

"Keep your screws in a bolt sheesh." said Sam in annoyance.

And thus he entered the base.

END.


	9. Chapter 9

**HERE'S CHAPTER 9! ENJOY :)**

_'Sam's thoughts'_

**_'radio communication'_**

_'Stinger talking'_

**'Bumblebee talking'**

Sam entered one section of the N.E.S.T base that was less guarded as it wasn't as important than most of the base. He adjusted his hood over his face more and kept an extra close eye on his surroundings. Since Starscream wasn't there now he thought that he could easily escape by finding a soldier and getting help,along with sending for the autobots but he forgot one thing...Shockwave.

_I'll be watching you from above boy. Just because your away from Starscream doesn't mean you're off the hook. Disobey..and you'll get the shocking of a lifetime._

It replayed in his mind. _'Could he really see me from all the from the decepticon base? no duh they could use Soundwave to __track me down,and Starscream would just report me if I screw up here.'_

Sam continued down the halls watching for security cameras and soldiers walking through,hiding himself in the shadows as best he could. Then he heard something go through his mind.

"**_So you've made it this far. Your skill in stealth surprises me boy."_**

Sam froze. It was Megatron's voice: his voice coming out of nowhere!

"Megatron? Where are you!"

"**_Foolish boy be silent! do not give your position away! speak through your thoughts you little insect and address me as your Lord!"_** responded Megatron.

Sam sighed and got behind against a wall.

_'Alright then..lord Megatron,what do you want? and how are you talking to me?'_

_"**It is from the dark energon placed inside of you boy. Shockwave made it so that I have a connection with you incase you are needed to be of more assistance. Now then listen to me well D.E.S 2.**"_

Sam didn't want to listen,but something in his mind made him want to.

"**_From our coordinates given from Soundwave,you're close to the data room. Once you have taken out the security system go to their main hard drive and locate the PILLAR file Shockwave told you about. Do not fail me my soldier."_**

_'...As you wish..bleh my lord.'_

_"**Don't treat that honor like some- Ow! Shockwave! get these pests of doctor drones off of me!**"_

Megatron's transmission was soon cut off after that. Sam shook his head and just continued on with what he was suppose to do. He finally made it to the Control room but: he didn't really count on Megatron not knowing that there were guards at the control access panel.

_Take out anyone who gets in your way. Soon you will come to seeing things our way._

His heart began to race,cold sweat fell down the sides of his face. He peeked around the corner of a hallway to see them standing there- ready for anything.

_'I can't do this. I can't do this! I've never done this in my life,they never did anything to me these guys are the reason why I'm safe along with the autobots.'_

The autobots. Friends that haven't come to his rescue.

'_Optimus..Ironhide,Rachet..B-bumblebee..why aren't you guys coming for me? is it all because of what happend in Egypt? I saved Optimus's life!'_

The stinging pain in his chest began to spread all around his heart as his anger and sadness grew. Soon the purple mist from before swirled around his bandaged arm and turned into his blade like Optimus's but it turned into a glowing black color. Sam turned his head and looked at it. It was like the dark energon inside him knew what he was feeling..but it twisted his insides and made his feelings turn worse. He thought to himself for a minute.

'_This power? whoa I can feel it going around in my body,whatever this dark energon is..I..I think I like it.'_

When he moved the blade scraped on the metal wall causing a small screeching echo, The two soldiers at the door straightend up and lifted their weapons.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" yelled a soldier.

_Take out anyone who stands in your way._

Sam heard it again,this time: he responded. He walked out and had his hood cover his face but didn't say anything.

"Identify yourself now or we will be authorized to bring you down!" said the other soldier.

"You have five seconds!"

'_I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this! but..I feel...I feel so angry..'_

"Four!"

_'I can't control my emotions!'_

_"_Three!"

_'Optimus! Bumblebee! Help me please!'_

"Two!"

'_Anybody help me!'_ Sam closed his eyes.

"One!"

Silence...

"Sam?"

Sam reopened his eyes in shock to someone saying his name. He saw the guards with their weapons steady and ready to fire then turned around to see someone too familar.

"Lennox?"

"Sam, w-what are you doing here? what happend to you?"

[ split up ]

Back at the junkyard the autobots were circled around discussing the rescue mission as cabrina was sleeping in a old busted up car. Stinger was adjusting her new parts of her wing.

"**So now that we have an idea that they could have Sam at there base we can just go there and blast them up!**"

"Bumblebee if we do so we coulod injure the boy in the process." said Rachet.

"**We can't just sit here and make Sam wait for us! who knows what they could be doing to him!**"

"Calm yourself scout,we will find him we just have to-"

Optimus was soon inturrupted by a signal.

"What is it Optimus?" asked Ironhide.

"A distress signal coming from one of the N.E.S.T bases. Transmitting now."

Soon a holographic image appeared and they all could see blasts and gunfire in the background as someone was trying to speak.

_**"Mayday!...Mayday! Optimus! can you hear me! autobots!"**_

It was Lennox. He was trying to contact them as he was finding cover whereever he could.

"Lennox? was is the state of your emergency? are you alright?" asked Optimus.

''**_I'm fine! but you guys have GOT to get over here now! we've got major trouble!"_**

"_Who is that? "_ asked Stinger looking at the video image.

"That's one of our N.E.S.T commrades Lennox." replied Rachet.

"**What's going on there?**"

Soon more and more explosions filled the background,so much Lennox couldn't be heard as much.

"What are you doing little human? trying to hide from me!" said a voice in the background.

Lennox turned around and said afew last words.

"**_Just get over here now-!"_**

Before the transmission was cut off they had a glance of Starscream go by..and something else...Sam.

"**Starscream?...and Sam? why is Sam there? what's going on?**" said Bumblebee starting to be in distress.

"We should leave now if we are to make sure that Lennox and the other soldiers are safe."

"_I'll come too."_ said Stinger getting up.

"No Stinger,you must stay here with Cabrina. If you were gone,she wouldn't be safe on her own." ordered Optimus.

"_I could wake her up. Whenever there was something going on Cabrina would always want to join in."_

" I said no Stinger,you are to stay with the girl until we return. That's an order."

Stinger nodded and sat back down near the car her human friend was in sound asleep.

"We shall return once we have driven away Starscream and get Sam back. I want all of you to be careful on this mission,If you see Lennox get him to safety and anyone else involved."

"Right."

"No problem."

"**Got it boss.**"

"Alright then...Autobots,roll out!"

END.


	10. Chapter 10

***COMES UP FROM UNDER PILE OF SCHOOL BOOKS* WHOA! HEY THERE! SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT SCHOOL HAS STARTED UP AND THINGS HAVE GOTTEN ME AWAY FROM THIS STORY,BUT I HAVE BEEN WRITING THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS DOWN IN A NOTEBOOK AND NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO TYPE UP :) HERE'S CHAPTER 10,ENJOY.**

"Sam? is that you?"

Lennox stared at his friend. The boy who he saved twice; the last time was in Egypt. He signaled the two guards to lower their weapons. HE gazed at Sam's arm what was now a blade.

"What are you doing here Major Lennox?" said Sam under his hood.

He didn't make eye contact,he just stood there with his purple colored blade at the ready.

"I was assigned here. What happend to you? what are you doing here?"

No response. Lennox stepped closer.

"Answer my question Sam."

Nothing. He drew closer only to be stopped by the edge of Sam's blade and the soldiers arming themselves.

"Easy Sam,don't be stupid." said Lennox.

"Don't come near me."

"Just answer my question."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just CAN'T!"

The blade glew brighter reacting to his anger. Sam started muttering to himself under his breath. He slowly lowered his blade letting Lennox and the guards step down.

"Alright Sam, please let me he-"

He was inturrupted by a scream from Sam who clentched his head with one hand. Lennox started to panic and knelt down infront of his friend.

"Sam! What's wrong?"

The only response he got was more screaming. He swore that he could see sparks dance around the boy's head. He looked to the guards who were puzzled and confused.

"Don't just stand there! get help now!"

"Y-yes sir!"

When the guards got only afew feet down the hallway. Starscream blasted through the ceiling crushing them underneath the rubble.

"Well well looks like I've got another new toy to play with, and it's even an antique too."

Lennox shot up aiming his pistol at Starscream.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Starscream replied chuckling.

"And why not?"

When he asked his weapon was shot out of his hand. He flinched turning to see what had shot him. His eyes widened in shock. Sam was pointing what use to be a blade was now a energon cannon with an eery purple glow.

"S-Sam?"

Sam's gaze narrowed up from his hoodie to show decepticon red-like eyes.

"Destory the humans! for Lord Megatron!"

Lennox knew he wasn't home. Sam's voice sounded metallic like a robot but with emotion.

"Whoa,heh trippy."

"Now little fleshling time to play war with your little base." said Starscream.

The decepticon grabbed him by his uniform collar and threw him outside of the base. In the air Lennox could see masses of soldiers coming out and firing at Starscream. Both the con and Sam started attacking them with a fight that lit up the night sky. Luckly enough Lennox landed into a pile of old army truck tires but the impact made him dazed. He soon regained his strength to fight and ran to a covered area where N.E.S.T soldiers were hiding while firing.

"Sir what do we do?"

"We're getting pushed back!"

With quick thinking Lennox gave an order.

"Get me a comm-link to Optimus now!"

END.


	11. Chapter 11

**WHOA! UPLOADED 2 CHAPTERS? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS! LOL ITS JUST ME GETTING THINGS BACK ON THE ROAD :). THIS CHAPTER IS WITH CABRINA AND STINGER ENJOY.**

_"stinger talking"_

(anything written backwards is my version of cybertronian language)

Cabrina had awoken from her slumber inside the old junkyard car. She stretched and yawned rubbing her eyes to get back their focus. She jumped out of the passenger side door and clapped her hands once. Stinger was sitting near another pile of cars next to the campfire looking at some of her data files when she heard Cabrina walking.

_"Hello Cabrina."_

The human girl smiled at her autobot friend and skipped over sitting down.

"Sup samurai." she replied.

_"I was just looking at some skimatics,you sleep well?"_

Cabrina nodded and looked around.

"Where's Optimus?"

Stinger thought back to what she was ordered.

'_You are to stay here with Cabrina until we return.'_

_"They went to check up on a few things,they'll...they'll return soon._" Stinger replied.

Her friend stared at her for a moment. Thinking to herself while the bot had to see if she took the lie. Cabrina signed showing she took it but then Stinger heard something she didn't expect.

"er'uoy gniyl ot em?" ( you're lying to me?)

She was speaking to her in cybertronian.

_"No I-I'm not."_

"sey ouy era." (yes you are)

Stinger hated lying to her closest friend,but protecting her was needed then. But Cabrina was clever to get information out of her. The human girl's eyes glew like a bots cybertronian blue. She stared at her bot examinging her. Then they returned to a normal human blue.

"So they found their human friend huh?"

Stinger stood up in shock and glared alittle.

_"What did I tell you about using your powers? it'll-"_

"I know I know but atleast I know my telepathic power works."

Stinger sighed.

"How come we didn't get an invite?"

_"Because it was an order for me to stay with you. Optimus wanted to protect you."_

Cabrina kicked a can in anger.

"That's what someone told me before. Now I have nothing! only this."

She took off her jacket and revealed a huge scar on her arm with stitches and the skin around it was purple.

_"But Cabrina they're the autobots like me you're safe here. You have me, can't you trust them?"_

She then gave a cold glare to the bot,hearing the word 'trust' was just the word to tick her off.

"Trust? you really just said 'Trust them'?"

_"C-Cabrina I'm sorry but yes I said it. You need to listen to me. You have lost a lot of things dear to you, but you gained something from it. Me. Me and new friends to create. We all want to protect the humans but most of all you and their human Sam. We risk ourselves to protect you. But for that we have to have trust. Trust in eachother and in humans to help. You trust me..but I expect you to get back into trusting others who want to help you. Using your powers for good are better than being used right? that's what you wanted to do, you've dreamed of being a hero; for your mother too remember?"_

Cabrina looked at the ground in silence. She then looked at the sky at all the stars she could see, thinking back to her past up until now. Stinger stood tall in confidence of her speech. She never gave a speech like that to anyone,not since she was once that way. She looked to her friend rethinking about the order.

_"Cabrina?"_

She stayed silent looking at the stars.

_"I know you can hear me. It might be out of my rebellious behavior but...I know how much you like picking a fight with the cons."_

She jumped alittle at seeing something she hadn't seen in awhile. Cabrina was crying. She wiped her tears away but still small trinkles of tears ran down her face.

"Heh heh yeah..but I think this time I'll listen to an order...Stinger?"

_"Yes?"_

The girl ran over and hugged what part of the bots leg she could wrap her arms around. Stinger looked down.

"Thanks...guess I should lighten up."

The bot smiled.

_"Sure thing...partner."_

END.


	12. Chapter 12

The base was what looked to be out of a disaster movie. Soldiers were crawling on the ground,some laid dead while others took cover firing at Starscream and a decepticon Sam. Lennox was undercover with a medical team getting patched up.

_During his communication with Optimus, Starscream had blasted a supply of oil barrels causing an explosion. He flew through the air and was caught by the cons grip and tossed around like a rag doll. His cries for fire support were blocked by the gunfire._

_"I just love hearing you fleshlings scream, its what gives me the satisfaction of a good job."_

_Lennox spat at him._

_"You overgrown tin-can what have you done to Sam! why are you here?"_

_Starscream laughed._

_"That's none of your concern human,besides you should worry about yourself!"_

_The con threw him in the air for a third time. Lennox yelled as he saw that he couldn't land on something soft; only the cold hard concrete. He closed his eyes to face his end but at the last possible second he was grabbed a few inches before SPLAT. Sam had saved him._

_"Sam? ow...you...you normal?"_

_Lennox felt an extreme pain run through his left shoulder. He saw that Sam had his blade once again and pireced through. He yanked it out and tossed the major into the side of a metal crate that left an impression of himself. Three soldiers including a medic rushed over and dragged him to cover behind the crate._

_"Hold on sir you'll be fine." said a soldier._

_"Possible internal and head trama,pinitration of the left shoulder,cuts and gashes minor."_

_"I get it I'm hurt." replied Lennox grunting holding his arm._

"What's the E.T.A on the autobots!"

"They're on their way sir! five minutes!"

Five minutes seemed like hours but soon the bots had arrived. Soldiers cheered in rejoice seeing them charging in.

"Autobots! attack!"

"**You decepticon punk I'm gonna make you into scrap!**" said Bumblebee in anger.

"Autobots? you've ruined all my fun."

"Here's some fun for ya!"

Ironhide said coming up behind punching Starscream to the ground. He aimed his cannons at the con but something stung him from behind,he turned letting Starscream excape from his cannons and knock Ironhide off his feet. Rachet charged foward and bother returned punches while Bumblebee jumped in the air blasting at him. Starscream stumbled foward being hit in the back and Rachet threw him to the side.

"You pests will regret interfering here."

"What are you here for?" asked Optimus aiming his gun at the con.

"**Where's Sam!**" yelled Bumblebee.

"Another time autobots for you have disrupted a very important mission..oohhh Lord Megatron won't be pleased."

"Fall back Starscream!"

The bots looked around reconizing the voice. But it was too dark and distracting to keep track of anything abnormal.

"Until next time hahaha!"

Starscream transformed into his jet form and picked something up in the cockpit before taking off into the sky.

"**Get back here you coward! Give Sam back!**" Bumblebee said blasting at him.

"Bumblebee stop, he's gone." Optimus ordered.

The scout stopped and made a whine from his radio. Rachet and Ironhide helped the N.E.S.T soldiers clean up while Optimus and Bumblebee talked with Major Lennox who now was wrapped up in bandages on his head,chest and complete arm in a sling with a medic assisting his balance.

"Lennox, I'm sorry we couldn't reach you in time." said Optimus.

"It's alright,I've had worst." he replied smiling.

"What happend here? from the look of it the damage caused here couldn't have been all done by Starscream."

Lennox looked away upset and sighed.

"It wasn't just him...Sam was here too,something's happend to him."

Optimus and Bumblebee couldn't believe what they heard.

END.


	13. Chapter 13

**HERE IS CHAPTER 13 :)**

Sam awoke to his head pounding and having returned to his cell in the decepticon base. He looked at his hands to see that they were normal and bandaged up. The device on his wrist was beeping like what a life support monitor would sound like. The light on it was green but soon turned red. He stood up and held his hand over his chest in pain where the dark energon was. He could feel a sinking feeling in his chest but also the dampness and chill of the cold atmosphere of space.

"Man what a dream."

"It was no dream Witwicky."

The boy jumped as he saw Soundwave sitting in a corner of the room.

"You? ever heard that it's not polite to scare people?"

"I do not have such emotions to know what you're speaking of."

Sam stood quiet giving a very confused look.

"Oooook then. So why are you here?" he asked.

Soundwave stood up and walked over to him.

"Monitoring you by Lord Megatron's request. He is disappointed by your efforts in retriving the 'PILLAR' data."

Sam remembered about the base and seeing Major Lennox; but the rest is a blur.

"Oh right...where is he now?"

"He is currently dealing with Starscream."

[ split up ]

Meanwhile in Megatron's chamber, he was beaten down on his right hand man.

"Please master forgive me, I promise next time-"

"You worthless little insect! you have failed me for the last time!" yelled Megatron.

The con grasped his cold metal hand around Starscream's neck and threw him aside and stomped on his chest.

"B-ut my lord just let me prove myself once more, it was the boy's counterparts they overtook us and-and the autobots-"

Megatron growled in disgust stomping harder on Starscream making him yelp.

"I don;t want to hear another word about you failure! I give you a simple mission to guard the boy and you- ah! these doctor drones are making my oil boil- SHOCKWAVE!"

Shockwave entered the room bowing at his master.

"Yes lord Megatron?"

Megatron stepped off Starscream and sat down in his chair scratching and picking at the small drones. Starscream sat up regaining his breath.

"My lord please don't destroy the doctors,they aren't easy to make." said Shockwave.

"Be silent! my patience is running thin.. you said that the boy would get me that data in one night!"

"A minor set back but he will in time my leige, good things come to those who wait."

"I've waited for many cycles to get to this point,with my master gone my own plans have seemly increased..but thanks to Prime they've been set back."

Starscream shifted towards his master on his knees.

"My lord don't be so doubtful of your brilliant scheme,this maybe you most triumphant one yet!"

Megatron glared at his failure excuse of a minion.

"If you think that I'm going to listen to your pathedic excuse for comments."

"Please you excellency, give me a chance to explain." inturrupted Starscream.

The con leader tapped the arm of his metal chair with impatience. He looked to Shockwave who was standing waiting for an order. He sensed that he was agreeing to willingly listen to what last words Starscream had.

"Fine, but you have only what percent of patience I have left for you... make it fast."

Starscream grinned with delight and began to speak.

"I saw that one of the autbots, their little scout has been very sentimental about the boy. Maybe if D.E.S 2 can't get through we could use him to access the 'PILLAR' files,his weakness will be to our advantage."

Megatron pondered at the scheme then relaxed in his chair.

"Go on Starscream."

"The boy's powers are growing with every moment like with D.E.S 1,but he might have far more powerful and different ablilities than before,he willingly lets the dark energon flow through him as what happend on earth."

Megatron listened to his minions idea and drew an image in his mind. Using the boy against Bumblebee's weakness for him could play out very well. He chuckled and smiled.

"Perhaps Starscream... I won't have to be rid of you just yet."

"Thank you master I aim to only-"

"Enough! Shockwave call Soundwave in here with the boy now!"

"Of course." Shockwave replied.

He activated his comm to contact Soundwave.

"_Soundwave bring D.E.S 2 to Lord Megatron's chamber please._"

Instantly Soundwave and Sam walked into the room.

"That was fast." said Starscream.

Sam stood behind Soundwave's leg with his hood off showing the torn bandages.

"Thank you Soundwave you're excuse." said Megatron waving his hand to dismiss him.

Soundwave didn't respond.

"Soundwave I said you may leave." he repeated.

Again no response. Megatron leaned foward puzzled at his soldier.

"Have his wires finally crossed?" asked Shockwave.

"Looks like no one is home." added Starscream.

Megatron looked to Sam and noticed something different. The boy's eyes were a deep purple glow: like dark energon. He turned his gaze back to Soundwave whos eyes were the same instead of their original deep red.

"By the allspark- what have you done to him boy? !"

Sam smirked.

"Guess I found a new power. Get him Soundwave!"

"As you command." replied Soundwave.

The con pushed himself foward charging at Megatron while Starscream and Shockwave charged at him.

END.


	14. Chapter 14

_'Stinger and Cabrina communication'_

_"Epps communication"_

In the hanger of what was left intact of the N.E.S.T base Optimus and the others were gathered with Lennox who had a webcam chat open with Epps who was located at a air base.

"_So let me get this straight, our boys not only got whooped by a giant robot that we've fought twice already; but Sam is helping them as well?_" asked Epps.

"That's what it looks like Epps." replied Lennox.

Epps sighed and rubbed his head in stress.

"_We be gettin' in a whole mess of trouble now adays huh? sorry ya got hurt buddy."_

"Rather be like this than dead." Lennox said smiling.

Optimus entered into the conversation.

"We have new allies now to begin our search and rescue."

"_And who might that be?"_ asked Epps.

"A samurai-bot called Stinger and her human companion Cabrina."

Epps looked puzzled. He wasn't really updated on new members.

"Thing is Epps...the girl's speical." said Lennox.

"_What you mean like with Sam and the symbols?"_

Lennox rolled his eyes in hesitation.

"Nooo...more like...she has cybertronian powers."

Epps was quiet.

_"...She has what now! ? you telling me that a little girl has powers like Optimus and the rest! ? man why haven't I been told this!"_

Lennox became more hesitant trying to explain things.

"I was just told this too buddy."

"_You always be gettin' stuff first dude! this blows! we could've used her back in Egypt!"_

"We're still trying to figure out where and how she came to have her ablilities." said Optimus.

'_I can anwser that'_

It was Cabrina's voice. A second webcam window opened next to Epps showing the girl and Stinger.

"_Whoa! How'd you get through this channel! ?"_ said Epps.

'_Hacking your network was easy,oh and you should change you passcodes too.'_ said Stinger.

"What are you doing you two?" asked Optimus.

'_Stinger told me where you were,from the look of things it didn't go so well.'_ replied Cabrina.

"We gave them a warm welcome." said Lennox.

_"So Cabrina. What's your story?"_

'_That's what I want to talk about...how...how I got this.'_

She revealed her arm with the stitches and purple skin. The group looked in shock.

"What is that?" asked Ironhide.

"It looks like something was surgical implanted." said Rachet.

'_It's...it's..'_

_'Dark energon.'_ completed Stinger.

The autobots expressions turned to terror.

"By the allspark."

"**I thought it was a myth**."

"_Whoawhoawhoa back up,dark energon?"_ asked Epps.

"Dark energon is a pure opposite of our energon. It is what creates misery and death. It has vast unpredictable power." stated Optimus.

_'And it's been inside me for along time now.'_

"How did you get it?" asked Optimus.

'_When I was captive by the cons. One of them; Shockwave put it inside me'_ Cabrina replied.

"Shockwave?" Epps and Lennox said.

"Wonder how he obtained such energon. Probably kept it hidden." said Rachet.

"**Whatever or whoever gave it to him he probably did the same thing to Sam.**" Bumblebee added.

'_It'd probably be best if I started from the beginning.'_

END.


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO FELLOW READERS! OK SO FIRST OFF THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! IM REALLY HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AND MORE WILL BE COMING SOON. NOW I GIVE YOU...CABRINA'S STORY! THIS WILL TAKE THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT.**

_Cabrina was just turning sixteen years old when it all began. Her mom had died when she was eight by mysterious circumstances and lived with her dad who worked for the military and N.A.S.A.. It was that evening she was in her room studying after a hard day at school. See she was different from the other kids,an outcast as the kids call her due to her nature of making robots then talking to them as if they were alive like humans. She got into trouble a lot to gain attention but managed to be good for her dad's sake. Cabrina had always trusted him with things,he would always listen and give advise about life. But lately he was distant,something at his work kept him occupied. Her dad walked into her room with a worried and regret look._

_"Hey dad..what's wrong?"_

_He looked away then smiled back at her to hide his pain._

_"Could you please come with me,there's something I want to show you."_

_Cabrina stood up and walked with him outside._

_"If it's another meteor shower dad I wouldn't be surprised if-"_

_She stopped dead in her tracks. What stood before her were nothing she had ever seen. Two giant robots standing infront of their home. She had only bulit them and heard about their sightings on the news in Mission city. Though everyone she knew didn't believe it and thought she was nuts._

_"Whoa dad! they're real! I knew I wasn't crazy!"_

_Her dad stayed silent. One of them knelt down looking at her._

_"This is the one. She looks promising." it said._

_Cabrina made a confused look._

_"Dad? is it talking about me?" she asked._

_He only kept quiet stepping back. Suddenly she was scooped up by one of them and screamed,trying to escape._

_"DAD! DAD! HELP ME!"_

_"I...I'm sorry Cabrina."_

_Her eyes widened in shock and fear._

_"Thank you for your kind donation professor. It's been good working with you." said the robot holding Cabrina._

_"You...your letting them take me? But why me!"_

_"Cabrina please understand,I have to otherwise-"_

_"Otherwise WHAT!"_

_"You and I would end up like your mother."_

_"M-mom? mom would never let this happen!"_

_The one holding her laughed._

_"Your mother? oh that's right...she passed on."_

_Cabrina turned to face the mysterious machine._

_"H-how do you know about her?"_

_The machine gave a low chuckle._

_"How do you think she died?"_

_The robot pointed to her dad when it asked. She turned in horror to him realizing the truth. Her dad turned away with regret._

_"You...mom...n-no way...how could you?"_

_"Poor child. So misguided." said the other bot._

_Cabrina couldn't take any of it in. She cried and screamed for help by her dad._

_"Who are you! ? What do you want with me!"_

_The one holding her came close to her face._

_"The ones you see before you now is my apperentice Megatron, and I am; The Fallen."_

_He laughed into the night sky as he teleported with Megatron away with Cabrina: who was still crying for her dad._

END.


	16. Chapter 16

**PART 2 OF CABRINA'S STORY :D**

(anything written backwards is cybertronian)

_-Three months went by...four more...a year.-_

_She was seventeen now,a year had gone by since the Autobots and Decepticons first arrived on Earth: a year after her kidnapping and her father's betrayal. She was held captive in the Decepticon base. The Fallen took her in thanks to a plan given to him by Shockwave before he became the medical expert of the cons. It was after a week the cons fought Optimus Prime: the point in which he died by Megatron's hands. Cabrina was sitting in her cell bored out of her mind. She poked at the stitches on her arm that had been replaced again. Her clothes were ragged,her face covered by pain and dirt yet she looked to be being feed and taken care of,she had rings under her eyes from lack of sleep due to nightmares,she switched her arm weapons back and forth to her energon blades and cannons. She didn't talk much only when spoken to. The dark energon inside her let her connect to the spark in Autobots and Decepticons alike: She felt pain run through her body sensing a disturbance. Suddenly the cell door opened and Megatron walked in with a green bot who was beaten and dented._

_"Who's this?" she asked._

_"A new prisoner to keep you company D.E.S 1. But my master wishes to see you."_

_He dropped the bot to the floor with a thud and turned walking out. Cabrina followed behind looking back at the unconcious robot. The Fallen was sitting in his old decayed, rusted throne when he heard Megatron walk up._

_"I've brought her my master."_

_"Good...now leave us."_

_The con left and Cabrina stood infront of the giant con._

_The Fallen leaned foward and look to his little creation._

_"You have grown over the cycle we have kept you."_

_She put her hand in her pockets._

_"Os tahw od uoy tnaw?"(what do you want?)_

_She only spoke to him in cybertronian seeing as it was his first language. He smiled._

_"Ruoy sdorw evah devorpmi. tceferP." ( Your words have improved. Perfect.)_

_Cabrina jumped up on his chair and swong on a wire._

_"Uoy thguat em yawyna." ( you taught me anyway. )_

_The Fallen laughed and sat back in his throne. He was a weak old con that had been around since the beginning of the human race._

_"Right now you do not need to speak to me in that language. I have something to speak about."_

_She looked up at him._

_"About what?"_

_He turned his head looking at her in the eyes._

_"I see you as a powerful sparkling. One of my very own: you soon will have to serve us in a new world."_

_'Yeah right' she thought to herself._

_"I will be leaving soon to collect what is rightfully mine. But I might not return...you must live my little creation. Take your power and use them wisely."_

_She gave a puzzled look at him._

_"You going soft old geezer?" _

_The Fallen growled alittle and closed his eyes._

_"You are not to speak of this...Overtime I see that many speices can evolve, you have shown me that exact thing. That humans can become more powerful than I could imagine..even if I despise your kind. But I want my race to survive,You are destined for greatness but my apprentice will see things in his own vision."_

_Cabrina stayed quiet thinking to herself. She had never heard him say something like that to anyone. She knew that he might be saying last words._

_"Sure. I'll keep an eye on things. But ya know I really thought that you were just an old con that had problems."_

_The Fallen smiled laughing._

_"Excellent. now go, I must leave for my time to reawaken has come."_

_She jumped down and waved leaving to return back to her cell. When she opened the door and walked in she came face to face with an energon cannon. It was the green bot who was brought in before hiding their face behind a battle mask._

_"Whoa! hold up I'm human! well...maybe part but still!"_

_The bot gazed at her through the mask. They lowered their cannon looking fragile then revealed their face who looked tired and scared._

_"Who-who are you?"_

_It sounded like a girl,but their voice was static and seemed like a record player was repeating if the record was scratched._

_"Names Dark Energon Soldier 1,D.E.S 1 for short...oooor actually call me Cabrina that's my real name."_

_The bots head twitched with a spark jumping out of a cut circut._

_"You're not a con like the rest of these nut-jobs right?"_

_"I-I'd neeeever s-side with-with them,they-they did this to-to me."_

_Cabrina looked up and down examing the damage._

_"I can help with that."_

_"You-you aren't going to-to haaarm me-me?"_

_"...Nah,you remind me of someone."_

_"Who-who?"_

_"Well...me."_

_The bot smiled._

_"So how about I get to work on you and ya tell me your story." she said as she walked over and jumped on them starting to look into the holes where blast were done._

_"S-stinger...thhat's my naaame."_

_"Cool name. Now I should fix your voice box first."_

_"Escape frooomm heeeeree."_

_"Oh right. Heh I've got an idea."_

END.

**Next chapter will head back to the present.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO! WOW CHAPTER 17 ALREADY! SO SORRY BUT SCHOOL'S GOTTEN IN THE WAY AGAIN BUT I HAVE BEEN WRITING THEM DOWN IN MY NOTEBOOK,ENJOY!**

_'So then basically we became friends and escaped.'_

"You escaped when you sensed The Fallen was defeated." said Optimus.

The bots, Lennox and Epps were listening to her story carefully. Their reactions to her past made them think twice about her not knowing what they were up against.

"_That's real deep. Can't believe 'dat man would do that to his own kid!" said Epps._

"It is truely a grave story to hear. We are sorry Cabrina." added Optimus.

'_Whatever. I'm over it now.'_

Lennox rubbed the back of his head with his good arm and sighed with discomfort.

"But your father. We can get him for this! we can find find him!"

_'Good luck with that.'_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

Cabrina looked away trying not to show her lips quivering and eyes turning red.

'_Because...because..'_

_"Because what? spit it out girl!" yelled Epps._

_'Because he's dead too!'_

Epps jumped alittle hearing her response. Lennox looked over to his side of the screen and shook his head annoyed at what his friends tone was. The group was silent. Cabrina turned starting to cry.

''_I-I didn't know..we didn't know..sorry." replied Epps._

'_Don't be, I can't tell you how I feel...I...I'm lost.'_

"What happened exactly to your father?" asked Rachet.

"_He was killed in a house fire during her time in captivity." said Stinger._

_'I never got a chance to ask him why he did it. He took my mom,my life. Now he's gone...I have nothing.'_

Stinger looked to Optimus and the others for help on cheering her up. They all looked at eachother and nodded. Optimus stepped forward.

"You are not alone Cabrina. You have Stinger and us to protect you; we are your new family."

'_How can I trust you on that?'_

"We never go back on our word." replied Optimus.

"That's right girly. We're your brothers." said Ironhide.

"We'll always be there for you." added Rachet.

"_The army's always a family too. You're welcome into it." said Epps._

Lennox nodded agreeing. Bumblebee tuned his radio into a station.

"**We are family!"**

This made everyone laugh, including Cabrina. She wiped away her tears and sniffed.

'_Thank you. All of you. I'm sure Sam would like to be my big brother too.'_

"**Heck yeah he would! But first we gotta get him back!"**

"Yes we must plan ahead on what their next move is." said Optimus.

''_Lennox ya know what Sam was after?" asked Epps._

"There's not much here but an old data center. I don't even know what's in them or who is authorized to look at them."

"Well if what the decepticons are looking for is here then they're bound to be coming back." said Ironhide.

"We can't take another hit now with the damage caused and the casualties." said Lennox.

_''I'll send some of my boys to provide air support for ya until repairs and backup arrive.''_

_'Cabrina and myself can come assist.' added Stinger._

'_Yeah! I'm ready for some serious butt kicking!' shouted Cabrina._

Optimus nodded.

"It is agreed. Stinger and Cabrina will report to the N.E.S.T base here. We'll stay as well and help with repairs, Cabrina also if you can remember anything else about plans the decepticons had do not hesitate to tell us."

_'Will do!'_

"If the decepticons have dark energon in their possession then they could use it to create an all new army; if that's what they're hoping for." said Rachet.

"**Please we took them out before,we'll do it again!**" said Bumblebee as he winked to Stinger which made her giggle.

Stinger and Cabrina's webcam screen disappeared.

_"I'll see which of my boys wants to blast them out of the sky. Catch ya later."_ replied Epps as his screen disappeared as well.

"Well we should get to work." said Lennox.

They all nodded.

"Alright. Rachet head to the medical bay to help with the wounded. Ironhide and Bumblebee you go and help with repairs. I'll stay here with Mejor Lennox to discuss a stratiegy." ordered Optimus.

Rachet left to the medical bay while Ironhide and Bee started to walk outside when Bee came to a hault making a buzzing noise.

The scout heard voices in his head that sounded familar to him when one voice suddenly stood out.

_Bumblebee you little scout, you are to retrieve those 'PILLAR' files and bring them to us or you'll never see your little fleshling again!_

It was Starscream! like Sam and Megatron he communicated through his mind. Bumblebee's blue orbs turned the same purple as Soundwaves and made a few beeping noises like a response but shook his head trying to shake off the cold feeling. He then heard Sam's voice ring through his circuts.

_Bee! Bee! help me! don't listen to him!_

His eyes returned to normal and rubbed his head hearing his name being called.

"Bumblebee! are your circuts in a knot? come on!"

It was Ironhide. He looked around to see if anyone else saw his strange behavior.

"Bumblebee!"

"**I'm coming I'm coming! yo did you hear any voices?**"

"No I didn't bee,was it Sam again?" asked Ironhide looking at him puzzled.

"**Uhh...n-no, I can't put my finger on it-guess I'm just stressing myself out.**"

"Well stop your blubbering we've got work to do before you 'girlfriend' shows up."

Bee made a record scratch noise with his radio.

"**G-girlfriend! she's not my girlfriend!"**

"Just pulling your wires scout." said Ironhide laughing.

**END.**


	18. Chapter 18

Shockwave and Starscream were pinning down their possessed con brother. Soundwave was struggling around creating bleeping noises and screeches like what a fax machine makes. Megatron was a few inches from the cons with Sam. He activated an energon barrier to black the boy from his reach.

"Foolish little boy you think your special enough to outsmart us?"

"I know I'm smarter than you!"

Megatron growled.

"You dare challenge your master? Be wise about that insect."

Sam smirked. He made his energon blade ready to fight. Megatron took a stance about to deactivate the barrier when he saw something happen. Sam kneeled in agony as purple sparks surrounded his arm. It turned back into his normal human arm but the skin that was burnt from his original injuries showed gashes revealing robotic metal interior: like his skeleton turned into their own cybertronian design. His hand turned into a fist as Sam stood up and the device on his other wrist shocked him. When that happened the control over Soundwave was broken. The con shoved his bothers off telling them he was alright.

"My my looks like he's more improved then D.E.S. 1" said Shockwave.

"Yes but now I'll teach him what it means to fear his master."

Megatron deactivated the barrier and walked over to strike Sam down when the boy instantly punched his newly formed right arm into Megatron's face destroying the new repairs made. He slammed the con into the wall across the room and super stomped his leg on him kicking him repeatedly. Soon the pain from his ankle sent him shooting backward limping in pain. Megatron sat up spitting up glowing hot oil, sparks flashed and the red light coming from his eye flickered then disappeared: he looked scared even, reminding him of the damage he got from Optimus in Egypt.

"Starscream!" he cried.

His right hand man rushed over to his master knowing he was in distress. Shockwave ponder at the sight, he then pressed a few buttons on his wrist and activated the device on Sam's wrist again. It shocked him to the bone in his body making him fall to the ground paralyzed. His eyes still the same deep mysterious glow of the dark energon. Shockwave walked over with Soundwave keeping a safe distance. Starscream assisted his master to his feet.

"My poor master you look so fragile you should save your strength." Said Starscream.

"Spare me your pity. That boy will learn to respect me." Replied Megatron spitting up the glowing oil.

Sam tried to move but the device restrained him. He thought to himself and closed his eyes concentrating. He figured if he could connect to Soundwave- he could connect to something else.

'_Bumblebee…Bee! Can you hear me?'_

He tried to use his powers to communicate to his friend.

'_**Bleep beep beeeeeep**.'_

It was Bumblebee! But Sam could only understand him through his beeps" He didn't know why but he smiled with relief that he could hear his friends voice again.

'_Yeah it's me. You gotta help me ya need to find me.'_

'_**Beep bleep bzz.'**_

"Soundwave get ahold of the frequency he has."

Sam's heart jumped realizing that Shockwave figured out he was communicating. Soundwave activated a sonicwave that pierced his ears.

"How did you know Shockwave?" asked Starscream.

"Simple. His eyes. If their still the dark energon color then that must mean he is either controlling something here or someone outside of this base. He's capable of being smart to use his powers."

"Well then make the boy command whoever he's contacting to get me the files!" ordered Megatron who spoke with a crooked jaw.

"Allow me to uh 'chat' with the boy my lord." Said Starscream.

He set his master down and walked away kneeling down to the boy.

"Who are you speaking to fleshling?"

"Get away from me!" yelled Sam.

"Oh but I just want to chat with you friend. Who is it?"

Sam squirmed alittle trying to get up.

"I'll never tell you. NEVER!"

Starscream chuckled alittle.

"Then I'll just guess…is it Optimus Prime?"

Sam laid still.

"No? then what about those other two: Ratchet or Ironhide?"

Nothing. Then the con got a lightbulb.

"Heh heh then its you little guardian: Bumblebee."

Sam's eyes widend, giving away that it was the scout he was talking to.

"Aww so it is. How sweet now let me just have a moment with him."

"You're clear to speak with him Starscream." Said Shockwave.

Starscream smirked.

_Bumblebee you little scout you are to retrieve the 'PILLAR' files and bring them to us. Or you'll never see your little fleshling again!_

'_**Beep beeeep bzzz.'**_

Sam couldn't bare to see his friend being controlled all because of him.

'_BUMBLEBEE DON'T LISTEN! BEE HELP ME! BUMBLEBEE!'_

Sam overused so much of his energy that he lost the connection and soon lost consciousness. Starscream got up and walked back to his master.

"The boy was talking to the autobot scout but I…heh heh convinced him to help us."

"Well done my servant. You and Soundwave take the boy back to his cell and get ready to depart. Shockwave stay here. I need your medical assistance." Said Megatron.

Starscream picked up the boy and left with Soundwave. Megatron sat in his chair and moaned. Shockwave walked over.

"My circuits cannot take all of this. My brilliant repairs ruined by a human!" he said spitting.

"You shouldn't stress yourself about these things my lord."

"But the boy bring so rebellious as he is now this plan will never succeed! With the Fallen gone I can reshape that world into my own image."

"Well then sir can I make a suggestion?"

Megatron looked to his medic. He moved his finger to say yes. Shockwave walked closer to this throne.

"What is it Shockwave?"

Then suddenly Shockwave slammed a needle into his leaders metal arm injecting something into him. Megatron gasped for air and soon couldn't move his body. He could only move his broken jaw slightly.

"W-what isss the meaning of thiss!"

"My suggestion. Sorry sir but you've held me back on using the dark energon. It was MY plan: MY army to begin with and you having taken it as your own scheme. And of course the boy and...Cabrina are needed for it."

**END.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Helllllloooooooooooo! i'm alive! hope everyone had a good thanksgiving by the way! sorry but once again life and school have gotten me away from this but I will not be giving up on this! i plan to get this story done for your enjoyment and so I can begin writing up my next story! enjoy chapter 19 and thanks for you patience :)**

It was only through half the night that the base was rebuilt to repairs. And thanks to Epps they gained more men and the air support as promised. Lennox met with the new recruits giving them the low down while making sure his broken arm was protected and ready for combat once again. Optimus regrouped with Stinger and Cabrina as they arrived fifteen minutes before. Cabrina decided to head off on her own since she got bored of listening to battle plans. Her attention span brought her to Bumblebee who was sitting alone after he had helped build apart of the vehicle depo.

"Hey Bee."

"**Bzz? Oh hey Cabrina.**"

She walked over sitting next to him.

"You look a little down… you alright?"

"**O-oh yeah I'm fine, just have something on my mind that's all.**" He said.

"Sam?"

Bumblebee nodded not giving eye contact to her.

"**Can I…trust you with something?**"

She stirred at the word 'trust' but smiled nodding.

"**See I…I think I heard Sam.**"

"Like in you mind?"

"**Yes. I just can really feel like we have a strong connection.**"

She laughed a little.

"I know how you feel. But ya know I think I connect to him too."

"**Really?**"

She punched her arm where her piece of the dark energon was.

"If he has it then I'm pretty sure we're both connected. Like a link or a bond."

Bee looked down more worried about his friend.

"**Can we get it out of him?**"

She looked up at him and kicked his large metal foot a little.

"Well no duh we can. I keep mine because of my word to The Fallen. We totally can: If we can get to him in time that is."

The camero's radio screeched in hearing that last sentence.

"**In…time?"**

"I learned about the dark energon more from The Fallen. He said that it feeds off the emotions of the host and consumes them. Overtime though in the right host it reverses, slowly turning them into a cybertronian like you and the other bots."

"**So humans have the reverse affect. No wonder the decepticons kidnapped you and Sam. And that's why you guys have powers like us."**

"Yep. But in the decepticons hands it can be used as a weapon, to make a new more advanced army."

"**How do you know if Sam can be returned to normal?"**

"He can because he hasn't been exposed to it much. But with what's going on it could be accelerating the transformation process. The dark energon can be consuming him so badly it could turn him in a mindless organic cybertronian that"

"**He can be controlled by the decepitcons.**"

She nodded.

"But they don't know how to expand it…unless.."

"**Unless those files they're after hold the key!"**

"Would you stop interrupting me! And..uhh good observation, I'm sure Stinger would think you're so smart."

"**How did you-?"**

"It's not that big of a secret. Come on we gotta tell Optimus."

Then Bumblebee made a few beeping noises. Cabrina didn't notice his blue orbs shrink in size. He got up and started walking.

"Hey where are you going?"

"**Bleep bzz beep beeeeeep."**

"A walk? To take care of what?"

"**Beeep bleep bzz."**

"Why are you talking- bah whatever."

She got up and ran into the hangar where Stinger and Optimus were.

"_Hey you came back."_ Said Stinger.

"Listen I need to talk to you."

"What is it Cabrina?" asked Optimus.

"It's about those files. The decepticons"

"Decepticons coming in!" yelled a soldier from outside.

Soundwave landed on the aircraft platform while Starscream battled the air support in the skies. Ratchet and Ironhide made contact with Soundwave. Stinger took Cabrina and went to help in the sky. Optimus went to Lennox who was being protected by his men since he couldn't carry a heavy weapon. The major was giving orders, making sure that the doorway to the data room was secure.

"Major Lennox we must not let them get to those files!" said Optimus.

"We're getting ready for anything they throw at us. You think Sam's with them?" asked Lennox.

"If he is,then we'll be sure to get him back."

Lennox nodded and grabbed a pistol from his holster.

"You should stay here with your soldiers being in your condition."

"Hey if I can yell orders I can still fight." Replied Lennox smiling.

Optimus nodded and lead a few men into battle;Lennox followed close behind firing at the decepticons. Starscream fell out of the sky with Stinger detransforming from her helicopter form holding Cabrina in her hand.

"Fire when ready Stinger!"

"_Right_."

Stinger launched her human friend straight at the con and Cabrina transformed her arms into energon cannons and blasted at Starscream.

"Cyber-human cannon beat down!" she yelled.

She blasted two shots at once creating one big blast hitting the con and slammed into the ground. Stinger caught her and landed ready to finish him off when suddenly Cabrina covered her ears in pain and yelled.

"_Cabrina! What's wrong?"_

"Ow! There's a…a loud screeching noise!"

"_Optimus!"_

"I'm on it."

Optimus ran towards Soundwave assuming it was him who was creating the sonicwave and slashed at him. Soundwave who was so distracted by shooting soldiers he got hit across his back making him roar in pain. But Cabrina was still covering her ears.

"It's not Soundwave?" said Optimus.

"Then who is it?" asked Ratchet.

Suddenly an explosion came from inside the bast where the data room was.

"Whoever can cover me fall back to the data center now!" ordered Lennox running back. A large group went with him as the rest stayed with the autobots to hold off the two cons. Stinger took Cabinra away from the base and from the mysterious wave,Cabrina was able to relax a little. She suddenly had a vision through the dark energon.

_It was a mixture of flashing vision passing by her. She heard voices, gunfire, and explosions. She saw the autobots fighting in city streets someplace she never went to before. A boy's voice yelled through the air with a energon blade; she guessed it was Sam. Then she saw Lennox and Epps battling with their soldiers against the decepticons. She heard Stinger yelling Bumblebees' name and felt a strong painful burn run down her spine then she felt like she couldn't breathe the last thing she saw was Shockwave and the Eiffel tower in Paris._

She gasped after her vision finished; she no longer could hear the screeching. Cabrina looked up at her autobot friend who looked worried and scared.

"_Cabrina? Are you alright?"_

"Yeah,but…I think I just had a vision."

"_A vision?"_

"Mhm and I think I got an idea on where the main fight will be."

"_Where?"_

"In France,Paris."

"Stinger! Cabrina! Heads up!" yelled Ironhide.

Suddenly Shockwave flew through the sky and smashed into the ground near the two making it rumble. He knocked them away and stomped through the base field blasting at the bots.

"Shockwave? What's he doing here!" said Ratchet.

Starscream got up stumbling holding his arm with Soundwave walking up guarding him.

"What are you doing here? Did Lord Megatron send you?" asked Starscream.

"You could say that. But I'm in charge from now on with this mission."

Starscream and Soundwave glanced at eachother then laughed.

"What makes you think that we'll listen to you? You're just the medic."

"Affirmative. We listen only to Lord Megatron." Added Soundwave.

Just then Shockwave blasted the two with his cannon and kicked both of them.

"You idiotic fools! When I say I'm in charged I mean it! You have no idea what power I'm capable of now that I have the boy!"

Everyone looked at Shockwave in shock and anger. Ironhide and Ratchet started heading straight for him when Optimus stopped them dead in their tracks.

"No,if he has Sam with him we can not allow him to get hurt. Stand your ground."

The two bots stood back with anger,wanting to rescue their dear friend. The con laughed.

"With him I know now that I; Shockwave can rule this world! Lord Megatron is weak compared to me!"

"You dare call my master weak!" yelled Stascream.

"I made sure that he couldn't interfere with my plan. Plus…Now I have the data."

Soon Bumblebee came up behind Shockwave giving the others hope. But Shockwave turned and chuckled. To everyone though they didn't know why he laughed-or the fact that Bee didn't attack at all. Until Bee revealed a piece of the hard drive from the data center: he was the one that caused the blast! He handed the con the hard drive and made a few beeps.

"Bee! What are you doing?" yelled Ironhide.

"Stop Bumblebee!" yelled Optimus.

The autobot leader ran towards them when Shockwave blasted him back.

"Tsk tsk Prime you should really watch over your bots. Your service is don't scout."

Bumblebee shook his head making a whine noise and then moaned.

"**Whoa..my head,what happened?**"

"Something to begin my rule little autobot." Said Shockwave as he took off.

Starscream and Soundwave soon followed. Bumblebee's circuits fired. Only one thing was now on his mind: turned into his vehicle mode and drove after them.

"**Give him back! Sam!"**

"Bumblebee wait!" said Ratchet.

"I got him!"

It was Cabrina who yelled in reply as she took off running at high speed after him. Stinger came up to Optimus.

"_Let her go, If she can talk to him hopefully he'll calm down. Cabrina had a vision from the wave hitting her. She knows where Shockwave is heading."_

Optimus turned to her giving a signal that she could continue on speaking.

END.


	20. Chapter 20

***RUNS AROUND IN CIRCLES WITH ARMS UP* YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! HI EVERYBODY! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT EVER ON MY PART BUT LIFE HAS BEEN SO BUSY IT DOESN'T GIVE ME A LOT OF TIME TO GET THIS ROLLING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT NOW I'M BACK FOR THE NEW YEAR AND IS READY TO FINISH THE STORY, WE ARE NOW HEADING INTO THE CLIMAX WHOO!hOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 20 :)**

On the outskirts of beautiful Paris, Shockwave and his two new assistants hide in the shadows of some buildings. He gazed at his new long awaited "PILLAR" files, finally within his grasp the decepticon scientist laughed in triumph. Starscream and Soundwave staggered behind as they were hurt and tired from battle.

"Shockwave, if I may ask what is it that the files are so important?" asked Starscream.

"Why so important you ask? Humph your mind couldn't comprehend what power I have in my hands…but I suppose I will tell you."

Starscream grunted in annoyance.

"These files are instructions."

"Instructions?" said a confused Starscream.

Shockwave sighed and pressed a few buttons on his wrist inserting the hard drive into himself and suddenly made a holographic image of what was inside. Data swarmed everywhere, showing locations on earth specially marked with coordinates. Starscream and Soundwave gazed in amazement.

"What is all of this?"

"File information, data consistent of specific locations on earth. Main coordinate is here."said Soundwave who was studying the data.

"Correct. You see, in past discoveries dark energon has a strong connection to itself when in separate pieces. I discovered this thanks to much needed research. So with all the dark energon I secretly collected I placed them around on earth in most populated areas with here being the main command post, I will activate the dark energon around the world and turn every human into my own organic-cybertonian army! with that I'll rule this planet and crush every autobot left in the universe!"

He deactivated the files and turned towards the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

"That is where the main show will start. I need you two to go there and block every road leading to it, Starscream can take the skies as Soundwave will take the streets make sure absolutely no one gets through."

"As you wish Shockwave."

"Affirmative."

As the two decepticons headed out Starscream stopped and turned his head.

"But one thing: what if the autobots show themselves?"

Shockwave waved his hand to scoot him away.

"Don't worry about them I'll take care of it before I go to the tower." He responded in a serious yet relaxed tone.

Starscream nodded and transformed into his jet form and took off. Shockwave watched them disappear into the distant and laughed in a sinister tone.

"Oh yes, I'll be sure to take good care of them."

He reached behind him and took out a small blue energon sphere that acted like a prison. Inside of it though: was Sam. The boy was floating inside asleep with metal showing underneath his skin on his right arm and his forehead with purple glowing lines spreading from it.

"Once they arrive it'll only be a matter of time, and with you D.E.S.2 nothing can stop me..especially if Optimus Prime and the little autobots have to fight you right…Sam?"

When Shockwave said his name Sam's eyes opened with a dark purple glow.

[ split up ]

Back with the autobots and N.E.S.T team they go transport as fast as possible straight to Paris where Cabrina had seen in her vision. Epps, Lennox, and Optimus were on air cargo transport along with a group of N.E.S.T soldiers with Stinger in her helicopter mode and Bumblebee in his car mode strapped underneath her like cargo, Cabrina was in the driver's seat. Optimus had ordered Ironhide and Rachet to stay behind as backup incase something had happened to them.

"Once we get to Paris keep your eyes and ears open for any decepticon contact is that clear men?" ordered Lennox.

"Sir yes sir!" the soldiers yelled.

"We must track down the decepticons quickly before they make their next move." Said Optimus.

"Yeah but with what men we got along with Lennox's arm how are we gonna be much help?" asked Epps.

"_You care about Sam and the fate of your planet just as we autobots do. You're still a big deal of help for this cause."_ Replied Stinger.

Epps and Lennox smiled.

"Right so when we get there my squad will head off into the upper district near the Eiffel Tower. Lennox's squad will follow in behind with Optimus taking point." Said Epps.

"Got it. Oh and don't be such a girl about my arm." Laughed Lennox.

"**Good one! Optimus Stinger and I will be heading off into the lower part of the city right?**" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes and Cabrina it'd be with pleasure if you would accompany me on taking Shockwave down, You know a great deal about getting rid of dark energon and Sam could desperately need your help."

"You got it big boss! Sam will be back with Bumblebee in no time!" replied Cabrina.

"**But what if we have to fight him? I don't- ow!**"

Cabrina had punched his steering wheel before he could finish.

"If that happens I promise not to hurt him too bad." She said winking.

[ E.T.A 2 minutes until Paris]

The pilot turned on the red light signal to let the men know it was almost time to drop. Both Epps and Lennox's teams suited up with parachutes and their gear. Lennox with his arm had to co-chute with Epps. He strapped himself infront of Epps and looked back smiling. Epps when he did jumped adjusting himself.

"What was that for?" asked Lennox.

"You need to lay off the chips man."

"Maybe it ain't me that needs too." Lennox replied.

"Hey dude this is what makes the ladies look." Epps said annoyed.

"More like run away."

Both laughed at eachother as Epps punched Lennox in the arm, thing is he hit the broken one on accident. Lennox jumped and rubbed his arm glaring alittle at him. Epps replied with a shrug as saying sorry. The city was in sight and Stinger flew further ahead to make a landing with Bumblebee. The cargo plane haul opened and a green light flashed the NE.S.T teams jumped out of the plane with Optimus following behind backflipping before free falling. Cabrina opened Bee's door and jumped out heading straight down following the teams. Stinger released the cables holding Bumblebee and the scout instantly turned into his bot form through the air and landed on the ground with a huge boom. Stinger followed through next to him and prepared herself with the two samurai blades from her back. Optimus landed kneeling down infront of a small neighborhood and the N.E.S.T teams engaging their parachutes then gently floated to the ground landing safely. Epps and Lennox landed and quickly separated from eachother readying their weapons.

"Hey where's Cabrina?" asked Epps.

"Incoming!" yelled a soldier pointing up.

Cabrina was coming in too fast and thing was: she didn't have a parachute! She yelled at the top of her lungs getting closer as the groups scattered away from her. She came in and landed straight into a flowerbed garden outside someone's house. Dirt and flowers shot up into the air then settled. The robot-human girl popped up out of the flowerbed with destroyed flowers on her head, but surprisingly she wasn't dead.

"Wow! That was great!" she yelled in excitement.

"Kid what are you doing! We're suppose to be stealth coming in not causing a huge blast show!" said Epps.

"Oh yeah like not seeing three giant robots fall from the sky count as stealth." Cabrina replied getting up and brushing dirt and flowers off her.

Optimus turned on his radio.

"Stinger, Bumblebee do you copy?"

"_I copy Optimus."_

"**Loud and clear boss!"**

"Good. You two go on ahead and search the lower city, and keep your eyes opened for Sam, Shockwave could be having Starscream and Soundwave on patrol as well." He replied.

"**Understood."**

"_Yes sir."_

Optimus turned back to the group and nodded being ready to go.

"Alright boys let's roll!" said Lennox as he ran with his team following behind.

"Ok on me fellas!" Epps ran after them with his team.

Optimus looked down at Cabrina.

"Care to go a different way? Having too many of us as a group will be troubling."

"Thought you'd never ask." She said with a grin.

END.


End file.
